fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 104
All New Colors I Summary Cameron vs. The Dancing Duelist The week has come for the sophomores class to have their promotion exams. Shy is in the middle of a duel and she isn't using her Ice Counter Deck. She's using her other Ice-themed Deck. She wins the duel with 3000 LP, defeating a Ra Yellow. She gives her personal verdict and decides not to advance her opponent to Obelisk Blue. Maya is shown effortlessly defeating a fellow Obelisk student with Armed Dragon LV 7 and demotes him the Ra dorms for not even attempting to shut down her most basic strategy. Cameron is in the middle of his match against Gersham Michaels, who identifies an an eccentric "Dancing Duelist." The duel begins with Gersham summoning "Rescue Cat" and immediately using its effect to send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monsters from his Deck. He Special Summons two copies of "Mystical Sheep 2" in Attack Position. Gersham then overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Meliae of the Trees" in Attack Position. Gersham uses "Meliae's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and send "Firegrass" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Gersham sets one card. Cameron begins his turn by activating "Double Summon," allowing him to Normal Summon twice this turn. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Undine" and uses its effect to send "Snowman Eater" from his Deck to the Graveyard and add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron then summons "Genex Controller". Cameron tunes "Genex Undine" with "Genex Controller" to Sycnrho Summon "Hydro Genex" in Attack Position. "Hydro Genex" breifly speaks to Cameron before using it's water scepter to attack and destroy "Meliae". "Hydro Genex" sprinkles light dew on Cameron, increasing his increases Cameron's LP by 1700, equal to "Meliae's" ATK. Cameron ends his turn with two Spell/Traps. Gersham begins to dance, saying his performance can truly begin. Gersham activates "Synthesis Spell", discarding "Ryu-Ran" to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope" in Attack Position (2400/1800). Gersham activates "Dance of the Beastly Ritual", targeting "Lycanthrope". Then Gersham sends six Normal Monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Gemini Elf" x2, "Baby Dragon", "Alligator Sword", "Cosmo Queen" x2) to inflict 200 points of damage to Cmaeron for each monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect. Cameron takes 1200 as damage. He then has "Lycanthrope" attack and destroys "Hydro Genex". "Lycanthrope’s" effect activates inflicting 200 to Kyle as damage for each Normal Monster in his Graveyard and there are ten. Gersham continues his assault by activating Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon a copy of "Cosmo Queen" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Gersham aims to end the duel with a direct attack, but Cameron activates "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain LP equal to "Cosmo Queen's" ATK. Cameron now has an incredible 5300 LP. Gersham asks why Cameron didn't use it earlier to save his "Hydro Genex;" Cameron says that he likes to use cards when he needs them not just because he has them. Cameron begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Genex Spare". He then activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" and uses its effect to pay 500 LP to Normal Summon "Genex Gaia". Cameron then uses "Ultimate Offering" again to Normal Summon "Genex Turbine". Cameron tunes "Genex Gaia" with "Genex Spare" to Synchro Summon "Geo Genex" in Attack Position. Cameron uses "Geo Genex's" effect to swap its ATK/DEF. Cameron then announces "Genex Turbine's" effect which increases the ATK of all "Genex" monsters by 400. Cameron says the focus is his "Geo Genex" that now has 3200 ATK. Cameron then reveals the last card in his hand, "Limiter Removal" which he uses to double "Geo Genex's" ATK to 6400. "Geo Genex" attacks and destroys "Lycanthrope" dealing Gersham 4000 damage to easily win the duel. Cameron feels generous and recommends Gersham advance to Obelisk Blue. "Genex Dragon" roars at Cameron, saying the boy should be demoted if anything. Cameron is asked to explain his reasoning, and Cameron says that Gersham had the tools for a OTK. Clarissa intervenes and shouts NO that Gersham will not advance. Clarissa says that Gersham was dueling too fast and did not take Cameron's set Spell/Traps into consideration when making his move. He was reckless and deserved to lose. Clarissa's verdict is supported by the proctor and the Dancing Duelist must return to class disappointed. She tells Cameron to stop being nice and trying to advance his classmates, but Cameron is clearly uncomfortable with deciding the fate of his classmates. Flashback The episode flashes back to the beginning of the Monday. During homeroom, Clarissa announces that over the intercom the rules for the promotion exams are different every year for each class. This year, for the sophomore class they will compete against the top ranking Obelisks of their year and Obelisk juniors to determine whether or not they advance to a higher dorm or get demoted. Clarissa insists it is in the spirit of showcasing their talent as much as possible. The sophomore class again is in an immediate uproar, and they all fear the top four sophomores of the class Cameron, Shy, Maya, and Lafayette. They remark that all four of them are always together and they wonder why type of plot they have to advance them or demote them. The four in question are called to the chancellor's office among a six other of their Obelisk classmates, including Daniel Herrera and Shy's roommate Georgina Sheridan and a five juniors. There are fifteen of them total. There are a total of 240 sophomores taking these exams and fifteen of them to be proctors, meaning they will have sixteen duels in the span of five days. The first day will be the heaviest with most of them having six duels so they can have the latter end of the week to rest. They will not be all dueling consecutive days. All of them will duel today but to keep up with classes and such they will be interchanging days. Some will go on Tuesday, some Wednesday then Thursday then all leftover matches will be left for Friday. She adds that all sophomores will know that day they are dueling, having been notified this morning, but they will not know who their proctor is. All duelists who are slated to duel for their day will be in the gymnasium dueling center while the others will attend class regularly. Clarissa adds that there will be a ten minute intermission between duels for the proctors to emotionally collect themselves before future matches. The future proctors are given a list of duelists they are supposed to test. Maya asks if they are to use standard structure Decks. The chancellor says that was the plan, but Clarissa says that it would take the fun out of the promotion matches. Another duelist asks how they are to determine who advances and who doesn't. One remarks that Cameron doesn't lose easily. Clarissa says that the Obelisks are the standard of excellence. However, if they win their matches effortlessly then their opponent deserves to demoted if anything. If the duel is of high quality, win or lose they can advance to a higher dorm. If the duel is standard, nothing happens, but the decisions are largely up to them. Maya and Lafayette are more than happy to tease their classmates, but they agree that all of this seems subjective. Cameron says that it's supposed to be fun...apparently. Clarissa explains that the fifteen of them will be graded as well. Their justifications are on the spot but each duel is recorded on the Duel Disks naturally for replay. Over the course of the exams, the student proctors will use their day off to write and submit written 2-3 page report on their full analysis of their duel with an explanation to why their opponent advances, does not advance, or is demoted. With fifteen duels for each student, Daniel is first to complain that they will have to end up writing at least thirty pages over the week. Cameron also finds that outrageous and Maya wonders how they will be able to keep up with their other assignments. The chancellor repeats that they are the standard of excellent but will have two weeks to submit the 30-45 pages which will be plied into a full portfolio that will be graded with their own performance in the duels as well as their duel record being taken into account. Lafayette says that this won't be fun after all. Father V says that he's worked with Clarissa and the board on this decisions. The rules change every year and this was something that was carefully thought and planned. Of course, the exams will still be proctored and the proctors will make the final decision, but they will be the duelists and their opinion of actually being in the duel is taken into consideration. The others believe that makes the situation a lot more fair. Outside the door, several sophomores are very eager to hear what they are discussing and they feel the scene once the meeting is over. Cameron and is friends read the list of the duelists they are set to face on their iPads. The list is largely locked, revealed more only when a duel is complete so they don't know who they are going to test as to not warn other duelists. The duels will begin in one hour, but the students are to head to the testing centers for their scheduled matches in fifteen minutes to prepare. Most of them are not happy as they are the ones receiving the toughest tasks. As they walk down, Shy addresses Cameron's duel with Yanick a few days ago and brings up Maya's headache when Yanick summoned Cyberdark Dragon. She says it's similar to how she used to feel when she was called on by the Ice Barrier. She suggests Maya has a latent connection to Duel Spirits. They have had this conversation and neither Cameron nor Genex Dragon can sense any power coming from Maya and believe it to be a coincidence. In addition, Maya has been completely normal sense. Shy asks if Cameron talked to Lucy to which Cameron says that he hasn't since he's banned from the Slifer dorms. He adds that he hasn't even told Lucy about Shy's connection to the Ice Barrier, upsetting the girl for not sharing such crucial information. Cameron suggests talking to Cole, but Shy doesn't want to even be around him. They then begin to shelve that discussion as they have to duel their classmates to pass them to the next dorm or fail them. Cameron says he's not eager for this role. Duel Proctoring The flashback ends and Clarissa dismisses Cameron to his break for the time being as he's tried to advance three people whom he has defeated quite easily. Cameron says he's trying to help out his friends, but Clarissa tells him he is to be non-bias in his matches. Meanwhile, following Shy and Maya's wins they take a break as well since dueling can be exhausting. Maya expresses frustration that she actually lost a match to one of her fellow Obelisks. Shy tells her to take comfort as she lost her first match as well, coming out too nervous. However, Lafayette and Cameron are on winning streaks. She believes out of all of them really, Lafayette's Deck is the best one to use as a test because of his Six Samurai's swarming abilities and various effects, minus effect damage. Shy and Cameron are relieved that they only have three more duels then they are off until Wednesday, but Maya has to do two sessions in a row. Lafayette, however, is trying to get his day's session done in one go. They also commend that Lafayette has been very serious about this duty, more serious than he was at the beginning of the day. Cameron says that Lafayette was excited to tease his classmates, but he emulates the values of the warriors of his Deck. Lafayette believes that if people move up in the world or lose their spot in their world it will only be done by way of them deserving it. That said, Lafayette has neither demoted nor promoted anyone. As the trio take their break they have to sit away from the other duelists as proctors, but Maribel is shown sitting in the stands. Cameron waves to his friend, but Maya reminds Cameron not to be fraternize with the duelists as he may have to duel Maribel today. Maribel is shown very nervous for her upcoming match. Her mind races as she wonders how her new Deck will fare this year. Meanwhile, Clovis, Kyle, and Marlon are in their classes waiting for Maribel to return. They wish her the best. Clovis notes that several duelists have come back, and more have demoted than they expected. Lafayette decides to skip his ten minute break when he reads the next person on his list, Maribel of course. He immediately calls on her to duel. The chancellor hears Maribel's name called and remembers her match against Lafayette the previous year during the Rookie Tournament where she was defeated quite easily. He reveals that most of the duels are random but some were predetermined to match them against duelists whom they've lost to last year as a gauge to test their growth over the last 12 months, so Maribel facing Lafayette is no fluke of fate. Cameron, Maya, and Shy figure this out as well and Maribel comes down for her. She puts on a face of confidence and decides to believe in her new Deck. Lafayette asks Maribel how she's doing. She barks that she going fine. Lafayette reminds her of their previous duel that he won and hopes that she's ready. Though serious, Lafayette is very excited and hopes Maribel is as well. Their duel disks are set and the match begins. Maribel's Phantasm Dragon Maribel is told to go first. She thinks to herself that Cameron has influenced her Deck a lot, and she intends to win with it, but Lafayette is very tough. She decides to sets two cards and end her turn. Lafayette remembers Maribel started out similarly in their previous duel, and believes the result will be the same. As Lafayette begins his turn, Maribel immediately activates one of her Traps: "Needlebug Nest" to send the top five cards from her Deck to the Graveyard. Cameron and his friends watch carefully. Lafayette starts the same way he did previously. He Normal Summon "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" and then Special Summons "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" in Attack Position. Lafayette activates "Yaichi's" effect to target a set Spell/Trap on the field and destroy it at the cost of attacking, and he target's Maribel's set card. Under the orders of the "Grandmaster," "Yaichi" glows. He fires his arrow to Maribel's card, but she activates it first "Jar of Greed," allowing her to draw one card. Having activated a Trap Card, Maribel reveals "Paleozoic Canadia" in her Graveyard. She can Special Summon it from her Graveyard a monster in Defense Position as WATER Attribute Aqua-Type Normal Monster with 1200 ATK and 0 DEF. Shy remarks that last time Maribel used this strategy, she swarmed the field with those Trap Monsters, but this time she's only using one. Maya believes that she has another trick for the duel. Lafayette thinks and decides to have "Grandmaster" attack and destroy Maribel's new monster, which is banished with its their effects. Lafayette sets two cards and ends his turn Maribel begins to show off her new skills by summoning "Mystery Shell Dragon", a Wyrm Monster. She equips "Mystery Shell Dragon" with "Phantasm Spiral Hold." Maribel's Equip Spell coats "Mystery Shell Dragon" in the aura of a mysterious powerful monster that surprises Lafayette and the other onlookers, who do even recall Maribel having monsters in her Main Deck. Maribel explains that her Equip Spell increases the the "Mystery Shell Dragon's" ATK by 500. She orders her monster to attack "Yaichi." Lafayette allows his monster to be destroyed and he suffers a lot of damage. Maribel then explains that her "Spiral Hold" allows her to Special Summon the newest and most powerful monster of her Deck, "Spiral, the Phantasm Dragon". A large wyrm creature of ice and snow emerges to Maribel's side of the field in Attack Position bearing a massive 2900 ATK. Maribel says that her Equip Spell "Spiral Hold" then transfers to "Spiral," increasing its ATK by 500 while the ATK of "Mystery Shell Dragon" returns to 2000. Maribel adds that "Lafayette" will then take 1000 as damage. Lafayette won't be distracted. He activates "Prevent Draw" to negate the damage and draw one card. Maribel announces it's still her Battle Phase, and she orders "Spiral" to attack and destroy "Grandmaster". Maribel's powerful attack knocks Lafayette down. She sets one card to end her turn, and everyone is shocked at Maribel's new strength. Featured Duels Cameron vs. Gersham Turn 1: Gersham Gersham Normal Summons "Rescue Cat" (300/200). He uses its effect to send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monsters from his Deck. He Special Summons "Mystical Sheep 2" (800/1000) in Attack Position. Gersham overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Meliae of the Trees" (1700/900) in Attack Position. Gersham uses "Meliae's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and send "Firegrass" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Gersham sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron activates "Double Summon," allowing him to Normal Summon twice this turn. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Undine" and uses its effect to send "Snowman Eater" from his Deck to the Graveyard and add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1200). Cameron tunes "Genex Undine" with "Genex Controller" to Syncrho Summon "Hydro Genex" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys "Meliae" (Gersham 4000 > 3400). "Hydro Genex" then increases Cameron's LP by "Meliae's" ATK (Cameron 4000 > 5700). He sets two cards. Turn 3: Gersham Gersham activates "Synthesis Spell", discarding "Ryu-Ran" to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope" in Attack Position (2400/1800). Gersham activates "Dance of the Beastly Ritual", targeting "Lycanthrope". Then Gersham sends six Normal Monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Gemini Elf" x2, "Baby Dragon", "Alligator Sword", "Cosmo Queen" x2) to inflict 200 points of damage to Kyle for each monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect (Cameron 5700 > 4500). "Lycanthrope" attacks and destroys "Hydro Genex" (Cameron 4500 > 4400). "Lycanthrope’s" effect activates inflicting 200 to Cameron as damage for each Normal Monster in his Graveyard and there are ten (Kyle 4400 > 2400). Gersham activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon a copy of "Cosmo Queen" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2900/2850). "Cosmo Queen" attacks directly; Cameron activates "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain LP equal to "Cosmo Queen's" ATK (Cameron 2400 > 5300). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Spare" (800/1200). Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" and uses its effect to pay 500 LP (Cameron 5300 > 4900) to Normal Summon "Genex Gaia" (1000/1900). Cameron then uses "Ultimate Offering" again to Normal Summon "Genex Turbine" (1400/400) Cameron tunes "Genex Gaia" with "Genex Spare" to Synchro Summon "Geo Genex" (1800/2800) in Attack Position. Cameron uses "Geo Genex's" effect to swap its ATK/DEF (1800/2800 > 2800/1800). "Genex Turbine" increases the ATK of all "Genex" monsters by 400 ("Genex Turbine:" 1400 > 1800; "Geo Genex:" 2800 > 3200). Cameron activates "Limiter Removal" to double "Geo Genex's" ATK (3200 > 6400). "Geo Genex" attacks and destroys "Lycanthrope" (Gersham 3400 > 0). Cameron wins Maribel vs. Lafayette Turn 1: Maribel Maribel sets two cards. Turn 2: Lafayette During Lafayette's Standby Phase, Maribel activates "Needlebug Nest" to send the top five cards from her Deck to the Graveyard. Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" (1300/800). Controlling a "Six Samurai Monster," Lafayette Special Summons "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" (2100/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette activates "Yaichi's" effect to target a set Spell/Trap on the field and destroy it at the cost of attacking, and he target's Maribel's set card. Maribel activates it first, "Jar of Greed," which allows her to draw one card. Having activated a Trap Card, Maribel reveals "Paleozoic Canadia" (1200/0) in her Graveyard. She can Special Summon it from her Graveyard a monster in Defense Position. "Grandmaster" attack and destroy Maribel's monster, which is banished with its their effects. Lafayette sets two cards. Turn 3: Maribel Maribel Normal Summons "Mystery Shell Dragon" (2000/0). She equips "Mystery Shell Dragon" with "Phantasm Spiral Hold," increasing "Mystery Shell Dragon's" ATK by 500 (2000 > 2500). "Mystery Shell Dragon" attacks and destroys "Yaichi" (Lafayette 4000 > 2700). Maribel uses the effect of "Spiral Hold" to Special Summon "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from her Deck in Attack Position (2900/2900). "Spiral Hold" then transfers to "Spiral" ("Spiral": 2900 > 3400; "Mystery Shell Dragon": 2500 > 2000). "Lafayette" then takes 1000 as damage but Lafayette activates "Prevent Draw" to negate the damage and draw one card. "Spiral" attacks and destroys "Grandmaster" (Lafayette 2700 > 1400). Maribel sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maribel's Duels Category:Lafayette's Duels Category:Cameron's Duels